Une bien belle garde-robe (L'Enfant et le Maudit)
by ZeegZag
Summary: Au village, Sheeva découvre un trésor abandonné... (Tranche de vie)


**Je précise que je me suis (pour le moment) arrêté au 4ème tome de ce manga. Des fois que certains détails ne colleraient pas avec la suite. :)**

* * *

— Sheeva ?

L'être passe la tête par la fenêtre de la petite maison où il a vu pour la dernière fois l'enfant. Ses yeux balayent la pièce silencieuse, une cuisine délaissée depuis suffisamment longtemps par ses propriétaires pour que la poussière en recouvre le mobilier. Les portes laissées ouvertes des placards témoignent du passage de la petite.

— Sheeva ? appelle-t-il de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, mais sans obtenir davantage de réponse.

Contrarié, il recule. Dans sa main gauche, l'anse d'un panier qui contient quelques provisions trouvées dans des maisons voisines. La droite se porte à son museau couleur charbon, s'y arrête l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête pour fixer la rue. Des habitations s'étirent tout du long, mais le village, lui, est silencieux, comme déserté par toute forme de vie.

— Sheeva ?

Il hausse le ton, cri presque, mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répond.

Où peut-elle bien être ? Il n'aime pas qu'elle s'éloigne et il lui a souvent expliqué pourquoi. Car bien que le lieu ait été abandonné par ses anciens habitants, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'y faire une mauvaise rencontre, surtout quand on est une petite fille aussi peu méfiante que l'est sa protégée.

— Sheeva ?

Il s'enfonce entre les habitations, s'éloigne de la rue principale – car il est évident que la petite ne s'y trouve pas – et continue d'appeler, l'inquiétude grimpant en intensité à chaque seconde. Celle-ci, néanmoins, ne tarde pas à se résorber, comme une petite voix lui répond finalement :

— Ici, professeur !

Il la trouve dans une chambre, où elle fait face à un miroir sur pieds. Sur son crâne, un large chapeau recouvert de fausses fleurs, qui lui cache presque les yeux. Le rouge aux joues, elle y porte les deux mains, le repousse un peu en arrière et questionne :

— Est-ce que ça me va bien ?

L'être laisse son regard balayer la pièce. Là aussi, la poussière a pris possession des lieux. Une penderie a été ouverte, laissant apparaître ses entrailles de tissus et froufrous. Sur le lit, quelques foulards abandonnés.

— Très joli, dit-il à la petite fille, dont le sourire s'élargit encore. Mais tu aurais dû me prévenir avant de venir ici.

Un air coupable se peint sur les traits de Sheeva. Un de ses pieds raclant le sol, elle baisse les yeux, pour grommeler :

— Je n'ai rien trouvé dans la maison où tu m'avais laissé… je n'ai pas fait attention.

Un soupir échappe à son protecteur, mais celui-ci n'est déjà plus fâché contre elle. Du reste, il ne l'est jamais vraiment et son inquiétude, maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvée, s'en est déjà allée au loin. Abandonnant le panier sur le lit, il s'avance vers la penderie et entrouvre un peu plus ses battants pour dévoiler davantage de vêtements. Il ne pense pas se tromper en affirmant que la coquette du village doit avoir vécu ici. Sur la coiffeuse, une tête à présent nue, où Sheeva a dû trouver le chapeau qui encombre son crâne. Celle-ci s'est approchée dans son dos et explique :

— Je suis sûre que la dame qui vivait ici était très belle ! Il n'y a qu'à voir toutes les jolies choses qu'elle avait !

Son protecteur ne répond pas, ne voit pas comment expliquer à l'enfant qu'une belle garde-robe n'est pas le synonyme de beauté physique. Alors, tandis que Sheeva va récupérer les foulards abandonnés sur le lit pour s'en draper, il porte la main à quelques étoffes, les froisse entre ses doigts rendus insensibles par la malédiction, avant de les relâcher. La petite, elle, est déjà repartie s'admirer devant le miroir et ne cesse de tourner et de se retourner, afin de mieux s'admirer sous tous les angles.

— S'ils te plaisent tant que ça, dit-il, tu peux les prendre.

Sheeva tourne vers lui un regard pétillant.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que la dame dirait la même chose si elle voyait comme ils te vont bien.

Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils serviront à nouveau. Leur propriétaire, à l'heure actuelle, n'est peut-être même plus de ce monde… et toutes ses possessions, tous ces trésors qu'elle a patiemment amassés sont condamnés à dépérir dans l'indifférence générale.

Le compliment a de nouveau fait monter le rouge aux joues de la petite. Comme elle retourne observer son reflet, prenant des pauses presque coquettes, elle dit :

— Quand je serai grande, j'espère que moi aussi j'aurai pleins de jolis vêtements. Ma tata me cousaient presque toutes mes robes. Peut-être que moi aussi, je pourrais faire la même chose ?

Puis, comme elle adresse un petit regard en coin à son protecteur silencieux, un regard où il lit comme une supplication, il répond :

— Si tu veux essayer, pourquoi ne pas se servir d'une de ces robes ? (Puis, tendant de nouveau la main vers celles-ci, il ajoute :) Il y a de jolis tissus, ici… est-ce qu'il y en a un qui te plairait ?

Dans une exclamation de joie, Sheeva se précipite en direction du meuble. Il s'écarte sur le côté et, attendri, la regarde palper les vêtements avec attention, l'air grave et une moue exigeante aux lèvres…

Le soleil décline à l'horizon quand ils s'en retournent chez eux. Le ciel s'est teinté de nuances orangées et l'on peut entendre, dans le lointain, les croassement des corbeaux. L'herbe chante sous leurs pas, effleure leurs chevilles. Son nouveau chapeau beaucoup trop grand pour elle sur la tête, et ses foulards autour des épaules, Sheeva marche à sa hauteur, soutient son allure qu'il a volontairement calqué sur la sienne. Sur l'épaule de l'être pend la robe qu'elle a choisi comme cobaye pour ses prochaines expériences de couture. Le tissu est sans doute de moins bonne qualité que celui d'autres occupantes de la penderie, mais ses broderies florales ont gagné le cœur de la petite.

— Si on n'a pas assez de matériel à la maison, peut-être qu'on pourra en trouver d'autres la prochaine fois que l'on ira au village.

— Oui, répond la petite, qui a porté les deux mains à son chapeau, pour éviter qu'il ne soit emporté par la brise qui souffle.

Puis, après un instant de silence, elle ajoute :

— Professeur ?

— Oui, Sheeva ?

— Tu crois qu'on se verra toujours quand je serai grande ?

L'être ne répond pas tout de suite, prend le temps de la réflexion. La question est loin d'être simple, d'autant plus qu'en ce qui le concerne, il ignore parfaitement de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Si la malédiction dont il est victime a jusqu'à présent semblé épargner sa mémoire, il ne peut jurer que la chose durera éternellement. Oui, peut-être qu'un jour il oubliera cette enfant qui marche à sa hauteur, ce petit être qui est devenu en peu de temps la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Plus que sa propre existence, sans doute…

Néanmoins, il ne peut se permettre d'énoncer tout haut une réalité aussi déprimante. Alors, à la place, il répond :

— Je l'espère, en tout cas…


End file.
